comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Rango de bot
Wiki Monster legends(2) :Muy bien, veo que el hilo lo tenías ya desde mayo, mejor, así la comunidad ha tenido tiempo más que de sobra para opinar. Ya lo tienes hasta el 6 de noviembre, un saludo y que os sea muy útil. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:00 6 jul 2016 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki en Español :Hola Thekingofthegames. En principio 6 meses como has puesto en la duración, si luego ves que necesitas más tiempo puedes volver a solicitarlo y dependiendo del uso que le hayas dado se podrá valorar la duración. La discusión en la comunidad debe de hacerse en el foro o en un sitio en el que pueda participar toda la comunidad, y debe de estar abierto al menos una semana. Para cada comunidad hay que presentar una solicitud con su correspondiente hilo del foro el cual ya puede servir para futuras solicitudes en la misma comunidad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:13 13 jul 2016 (UTC) ::La publicación en el foro ya se encuentra hecha, habría que esperar que pase la semana, gracias. En su momento también haré la solicitud para Yu-Gi-Oh! Decks Wiki. -- Thekingofthegames (muro) 00:46 15 jul 2016 (UTC) :::Muy bien, pues ya tienes el rango de bot hasta el 20 de enero de 2017. Espero que os sea muy útil. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:00 20 jul 2016 (UTC) ::::Muchas gracias. Thekingofthegames (muro) 23:43 20 jul 2016 (UTC) Wiki Monster Legends (4) :Hilo:125367 y veo que el hilo de la comunidad fue presentado el 24 de septiembre por lo que ya ha sido consultado a la comunidad por más de una semana. El rango de bot está concedido hasta el 4 de febrero de 2017. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:40 4 oct 2016 (UTC) Liga MX (2) 19:51 24 sep 2016 (UTC)}} :Ya lo tienes para todo el mes de octubre. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:57 30 sep 2016 (UTC) ::Zeist, necesito que le aumentas 15 dias más al rango, gracias. WMX7 (muro) 04:07 30 oct 2016 (UTC) :::Concedido hasta el 15 de noviembre. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 04:10 30 oct 2016 (UTC) Comunidad Central Comunidad Central II Dragon Ball Wiki :Gracias por hacer una votación tan clara. El rango de bot lo tenéis hasta el 30 de diciembre, (el fin de año lo ponéis a descansar :) Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:03 30 oct 2016 (UTC) ::Saludos Zeist, solicito la extensión del rango por tres semanas más. --TomiduncanMuroContribuciones 17:51 30 dic 2016 (UTC) :::Muy bien, pues lo dejamos hasta el 22 de enero de 2017. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:19 30 dic 2016 (UTC) :::: Hola de nuevo, ¿habría posibilidad de realizar otra extensión? Esta vez sería de una semana, nos quedaron algunas cosas pendientes. --TomiduncanMuroContribuciones 04:18 24 ene 2017 (UTC) :::::Hola Tomiduncan, ningún problema, el tiempo que necesites mientras sea necesario. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:59 24 ene 2017 (UTC) Harry Potter Love Live Wiki :Hola Hikaru Joestar, es una semana, por lo que te aviso ya que aún faltan unos días. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:58 7 nov 2016 (UTC) ::Ya lo tienes hasta el 13 de enero de 2017. Te deseo que le saques todo el rendimiento posible. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 08:07 13 nov 2016 (UTC) Comunidad Central III Wiki Terraria :Hola MoffJerjerrod, la votación debe de seguir abierta lo que le queda para completar una semana, es decir hasta el 16. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:59 12 dic 2016 (UTC) ::Ya lo tienes hasta el 17 de febrero de 2017, espero que le sirva bien a la comunidad. Un saludo y muchos éxitos. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:40 17 dic 2016 (UTC) One Piece Wiki :Hola Principe, la discusión en la comunidad se debe de realizar en vuestro foro para que toda la comunidad pueda opinar y debe de estar abierta al menos una semana. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:36 27 ene 2017 (UTC) ::Cambio de programa a AWB y abro un tema en el foro de nuestra comunidad para que opine la gente, gracias por todo y perdona pero soy nuevo en todo esto.El Principe (muro) 19:44 27 ene 2017 (UTC) :::No te preocupes, no hay nada que perdonar, se comprende y yo te informo con mucho gusto :) Cuando tengas la votación lista puedes presentar aquí un enlace y actualizar también el programa que usarás en la plantilla de la solicitud. Un saludo :D --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:22 27 ene 2017 (UTC) ::::Pues aquí está el hilo de la votación. Gracias por la atención.El Principe (muro) 09:56 3 feb 2017 (UTC) :::::Perfecto. Ya tienes el rango de bot hasta el 5 de marzo. Si cuando llegue la fecha necesitas más tiempo no dudes en avisarme. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 15:25 3 feb 2017 (UTC) Comunidad Central IV :Hi Rendann, as you requested you have the bot flag for 1 month (till March 6th), if you need more time just let me know below this message. Thank you. :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 09:48 4 feb 2017 (UTC)